


Sugar Rush

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [2]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bats Saves the Day, Sugar Rushs, Sugar highs, Wally learned his lesson, Wally's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Robin isn't suppose to have coffee or any caffeine drink, for a reason mind you. Sadly, no one told Wally this. These are the times where this has happened.





	Sugar Rush

Only Wally and Robin were in the cave. The boys just woke up. Wally was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. Robin was making himself a glass of milk. "Dude. You just woke up. How about a cup of coffee," Wally asked.

"I don't think that's such a good Idea Walls," Robin tried to reply but Wally wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Come on. it's one cup. What's the worst that could happen," He said while shaking a cup in front of Robin's face.

"Batman said that I'm not allowed to have coffee," He tried again.

"It's only one cup.  You drink it and we don't survive then I owe you twenty bucks. Deal,?" He asked.

"Deal," Robin said while grabbing the cup of coffee.

Robin tried drinking the whole cup in one gulp but found out it was to hot. He finished it after the third time. While he was trying to cool his tongue down and kid Flash was laughing like crazy.

that's when it happened. dick looked at Wally and said in a very low and scary vice, "Wally. Do you want to play a game." Wally being spooked out didn't know how to answer. "If I say yes, are you gonna kill me," He asked shakily.

Dick just laughed. He jumped up to the rafters of the mountain after throwing a smoke bomd and gave off his eerily cackle.

Wally was freighted.

Suddenly out of nowhere a balloon hit Wally and covered him in some sort of blue goop.

"Really dude. was that necerasary," He yelled.

Suddenly Robin jumped down from the rafters and assaulted the other hero with balloons filled with different colors of goop. Wally thinking he was going to die, tried hiding in every room possible. He even tried to hide in the vents.

That one didn't even come close to working.

Wally finally found the perfect hiding spot. Wally decided to hide in his own room. He changed the access code so that way the boy wonder wouldn't already know it. He stayed in their for at least half an hour.

Fortunately for him, even though he needed to eat at least every half hour he had plenty of drinks and snacks in his room. He felt proud.

In all honesty he just stayed in his closet crying and hoping that he wasn't going to die.

Eventually he heard the zeta tubes announce the arrival of Batman. Thinking he was saved he ran out of his room only to be bombarded by more goop balloons.

Once he was able to see everything clearly, he saw that the cave was in ruins. Everything was  either flipped over. destroyed, missing, or covered in goop.

Kid Flash ran over to Batman and hid behind him. "HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME," He yelled behind Batman.

Batman noticing that Robin was about to throw another balloon yelled for him, "Robin, get down here now." Robin jumped down from the rafters and was all jittery and jumping up and down. "What happened here," Batman asked while giving both boys, mainly wally, the bat glare.

"Rob and I just woke up. He seemed really out of it, so I offered him a cup of coffee instead of his boring milk. He kept on refusing so we made a bet that if we both don't survive then I'll give him twenty bucks, I lost that one. He agreed and burnt his tongue while drinking it. After he got done drinking it he just froze, and then this happened," Wally explained.

Bruce only sighed and noticed that while Richard was still on his sugar rush, it was cooling own. That meant that he was going to pass out soon.

"Wally you can't give him coffee. He doesn't have a very high sugar tolerance. One sip of that coffee could keep him going for an hour. You gave him a whole cup," Bats explained. Right when Robin was about to pass out Bruce caught him.

"Tati, I'm tired," Robin said

"Shh Dickie, I'm here. You can go to sleep," Bruce said to comfort him. "Remember this for the next time you give him coffee. Oh and before we leave you have to clean the whole cave as your punishment," Batman said before walking out of the cave.

Right after Bats left basically the whole team entered the cave all at once. Let's just say that they were shocked to see the cave as such a mess. "What happened here," Kaldur asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just please, don't ever give Robin coffee," Wally responded while getting everything he needed to clean and repair the cave together.


End file.
